


Tell me how you dreamed of me

by andIwillwrite500more (prototyping)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth has an active imagination, Dimitri loves her a lot, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, a bit of pre-TS flavor--sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyping/pseuds/andIwillwrite500more
Summary: When the royal couple spends their first night together in Faerghus, Byleth learns something surprising about her former student.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 22
Kudos: 243





	Tell me how you dreamed of me

Byleth studied herself in the mirror. Her skin had finally cooled and lost its heated flush, but red splotches peppered her throat and shoulders and reached down to her breasts, concentrated around her nipples. The beginnings of light bruises could be seen on her hips and thighs.

She ran her fingertips down the center of her chest to her stomach, playing idly along her abdomen, her hip bones. Her own touch didn’t feel nearly as good.

She made her way over to one of the tall windows, bare feet stinging on the cold floor between the rugs, and drew the heavy drapes back slightly. The Kingdom looked sleepy and peaceful like any other night. A glance at the moon made her frown curiously. Was it still so early in the evening?

The bed groaned and she looked over her shoulder with a smile to where Dimitri was now sitting up, looking just as tousled as she. His good eye focused and he returned the expression, warm and languid and making her chest feel light, her skin buzz.

“Is everything alright, beloved?”

“Mm. I just needed a stretch.”

She watched him climb out of bed, his naked skin soft in the glow of candlelight despite the countless scars and blemishes. His muscles flexed as he drew an arm across his chest and Byleth watched with open interest, suddenly itching to run her hands and mouth over him again.

He caught her stare and she expected him to grow self-conscious or look away—but his smile stayed as he approached, a glint of something heated in his gaze. She made a point of trailing her eyes over him very noticeably, so that he would know she was teasing when she turned back to the window in apparent disinterest.

She smiled when he stopped right behind her, his warm breath stirring her hair as he inquired, “Is the view so interesting?”

“I’m still getting used to it.”

“And the climate?” His fingers trailed down her side. The touch was so soft and featherlight that Byleth could hardly believe he ever thought himself incapable of being tender.

“Less so,” she admitted. “But you’ve done a good job keeping me warm.” She leaned back into his chest. His arms immediately wrapped around her and she sighed, her blood already stirring at his touch. She tilted her head back to look up at him, sharing a brief smile before he closed the distance between them.

There was nothing slow or hesitant like before—they met in a warm kiss that deepened immediately, her tongue probing hungrily at his lips until he let her through. His rough palms sliding over her stomach made her moan softly. Just like that, she was aching for him again, filled so easily with eager desire despite having felt nothing so intense before tonight.

“You feel so good,” she murmured. With a thoughtful hum, she broke away and asked, “Are you tired?”

“No.” His easy smile as he studied her face convinced her that he wasn’t pushing himself. Considering she had been the one to propose they stop and rest for a bit, she could easily believe he had energy to spare. “But if you would like to wait, we can—”

Byleth slipped her fingers into his hair and pulled him back down to her, silencing his suggestion with another deep kiss.

Her remark about warming up was an honest one: even with heavy drapes blocking the windows and the fireplace crackling heartily, she had been reminded of the chill in the room the moment she left the bed. Now, with Dimitri’s skin warming hers and his touch making her blood race, she could have closed her eyes and easily imagined they were back at Garreg Mach, rather than the far north in the middle of winter.

His mouth moved down to her neck, letting her catch her breath as he trailed kisses down to her shoulder. “You don’t know how long I wanted this. Wanted _you_ ,” he whispered. He hadn’t spoken much tonight, communicating his passions instead—and rather effectively—with action, but now his thoughts appeared to flow more freely. “I wondered what it would be like… to touch you… to have you… The guilt of such thoughts was unbearable. I hope you will forgive me for my sins, Professor.”

He hadn’t called her _Professor_ in a long time. After their engagement, he only used it in public situations, and even that had slowly been abandoned. Now the word made her shiver as he kissed it firmly into the side of her neck.

It was hard to imagine that mild and well-mannered schoolboy fantasizing about her. Had he done so when alone? Or had the many hours spent with his eyes on her during lectures boldly tempted him towards those thoughts in her presence?

“How does it compare to the real thing?” she breathed.

Beneath his kiss, she felt his teeth against her skin. His fingers tightened on her thighs and his body pressed closer still.

“It doesn’t,” he growled. “You’re so much more—” A harder kiss to her shoulder. “—than I ever could have imagined.” Another, as one hand crept between her legs and the other moved up her stomach. “There is nothing I would deny you, beloved,” he whispered harshly against her ear. “Nothing I will not give you.”

Her eyes fluttered closed as his palm pressed against the junction of her thighs, as his fingers cupped her breast. His skin was rough but his touch, for now, was self-consciously careful.

“Mm,” she hummed, “I’m not sure I can forgive you that easily.” She bent her knees and sank into his hand. He held her effortlessly and she gasped at the friction as she rubbed herself against his palm. “Show me—how sorry you are.”

He chuckled into her skin, low and promising, and rolled his hips against her lazily. He was half-hard and already so big, his cock hot and heavy. Her body was reacting to the very thought of it, desire throbbing fast and wet between her thighs.

Even his voice did things to her. She wanted him to go on whispering in her ear like that—deep, husky, assertive—forever.

Byleth tensed as his thumb began circling her clit, dutifully mimicking the motions that he had so attentively pleasured her with before. Her hips moved of their own accord, rocking slowly into his hand as she reclined against his chest. She tilted her head back with an open-mouthed moan.

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathed.

Dimitri had already memorized her preferences and her weaknesses so _well_. Before long, her body was trembling with impatience and desire, her voice generous with sounds and words of praise.

His fingers pressed further into her slick folds and she moaned louder, bucking against his hand. His bold confession came back to her and she wondered idly if this was the sort of thing he had once pictured doing to her, if it had been as arousing to him then as it was to her now.

As straightforward as Byleth was, she decided to ask.

“Did you touch yourself when you thought of me?”

Dimitri didn’t answer, but the pause in his motions spoke for him. Byleth grinned.

“I would have liked to see that.” She still would.

She brushed his knuckles, gently reminding him to keep going. Once his fingers resumed their strokes, pleasure coursing through her anew, she hummed happily, thoughtfully, and let her imagination pursue that curious train of thought.

Had his touch on himself been gentle, imitating something careful and tender and slow? Or was he fast and rough in his shame? Had he let his self-control run wild and simply fucked his hand with abandon, hungry and eager for her reactions, as imaginary as they were?

How many nights had she been up late, grading papers or busy with some other menial task in her dorm room, while less than a stone’s throw away he had dreamed of her, wanted her, _come_ for her, without her ever knowing?

The thought shouldn’t have turned her on as much as it did.

“Describe it to me,” she said softly. “Please.”

She wouldn’t force him, but the idea… excited her.

When Dimitri slowly drew a breath after a moment, the heat between her hips coiled tighter in anticipation.

“I imagined… touching you. Taking you to—”

“Touching me how?”

His rhythmic movements slowed, but didn’t stop. That was alright with her, for now; she wanted him to focus, to remember, to tell her in detail.

He grazed his lips over the top of her head before confessing in a whisper, “Kissing you, at first.”

“Then what?” Byleth prodded gently. When he hesitated, she ran her hand comfortingly over his thigh. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Dimitri.” She pressed back against him, feeling his cock twitch, and let her voice drop. “I want to hear it from you while you touch me. I want to know _exactly_ how you desired me.”

Another pause. Then the hand holding her breast squeezed lightly, his thumb flicking over her hard nipple.

“I pictured... my hands on you—your breasts. Your legs. I wanted to taste every part of you. It was utterly depraved,” he muttered, “but I couldn’t stop. I wanted to take you. I wanted you to want it, too. And you did.” He rubbed her clit harder, until her panting was broken with small whimpers. “You begged for it,” he growled. “You praised me until your voice was hoarse. You were always satisfied. Always wanting more.”

Knees trembling, Byleth reached up to loop her arms around his neck for support. “How did you touch yourself?” she asked breathlessly.

Dimitri didn’t immediately answer, but he seemed to be searching for the right words. “I tried to imagine how you would do it. Gentle… a little teasing. I was a poor substitute, of course, but… it was enough.”

Her breathing grew heavier as she pictured it: his strong hands working himself with care, his handsome face screwed up in concentration and lust, his lips mouthing her name—

Goddess, she was getting close.

“Did you shout for me?”

He huffed against her ear. “It was a struggle not to.”

“Did you come for me?”

He exhaled again, but it was slow, deep. A tired, fond sound. “Every time.”

Byleth straightened up and pushed his hands away. She whirled around to find him looking confused and concerned.

“Fuck me like you imagined,” she said firmly, even as her breathing continued to tremble.

Dimitri didn’t hesitate. To her surprise, he turned her back around to face the wall again, and then suddenly his hand was gripping her knee to lift it high and spread her open wider. She had only an instant to brace herself before the head of his cock probed impatiently between her legs.

She gave a soft cry as he filled her, slowly stretching her to the very edge of the threshold between pleasure and discomfort. It stung less than before, a realization that sent a thrill through her. Her body was _growing accustomed_ to his. It was a satisfying, unbelievably intimate thought.

Once he was fully inside her, Dimitri pressed indicatively against her back. She understood and leaned forward against the wall, uncertain whether the gasp that escaped her came from the cool stone against her breasts and belly or his firm body pinning her against it.

He withdrew and pushed forward again slowly, attentively, testing the new angle. He was probably searching for what she liked best, as well, since he didn’t seem satisfied until Byleth moaned sharply and arched against him, as well as she was able.

His mouth took to her neck as he found a rhythm, his thrusts quickly growing faster and harder as her sounds and words encouraged him. He held her hips steady in his hands, but Byleth didn’t reach between her legs. The shock of his rough thrusts sent waves of ecstasy through her skin, her veins, her very marrow like fire, and she was determined to get off from his cock alone this time.

Well, his cock and his voice.

“Keep talking,” she urged between pants. “I want to hear you.”

Palms splayed against the wall, she closed her eyes and focused on the way her body shuddered beneath each thrust, on the tension building inside her and making her eyes sting, on Dimitri’s gasps and grunts between his compliments and confessions, his reverence for her intertwining with his lust as he whispered how good she felt, how desperately he loved her, how gladly he would give and take anything she asked. It was all _so much_ , threatening to overload every one of her senses, but she craved every second of it.

Byleth thought again of what he had described to her, marveling at the difference between the student who had conversed so politely over tea and the man who pounded her into the wall at present. Even now, she couldn’t help her curiosity wandering hungrily in that direction.

She imagined walking in on him during one of those guilty nights.

She pictured a different time, different circumstances, in which she joined him, fulfilling those dirty desires of his. She pictured their night at the Goddess Tower going _very_ differently, of keeping him after class for less than innocent reasons.

She wondered if he would have been mild and reserved in his passions back then, insisting she lead and guide him, or if he would have surprised her and been bold enough to push her up against a desk, taking her hard and fast like this, snarling _Professor_ in her ear all the while.

That last visual made the coil inside her snap. His name fell from her lips over and over as her body shuddered and squeezed him, fast and tight as though desperate to keep him there inside her forever. She heard herself saying more, somewhere beyond the thunder of her pulse in her ears, praising and encouraging him, begging him to come inside her again as he left more bruises and bite marks on her skin.

It wasn’t long before he obliged and it took her breath away, feeling him finish inside her while standing. It wasn’t better or worse than before, just _different_ , and she betrayed her surprise with a startled groan. Her knees buckled, but he supported her, of course, and held her in place as they both panted and trembled.

When Byleth eventually found her voice, she gave an amused hum. “That’s what you daydreamed about, huh?”

“...More or less.” He sounded embarrassed, but he kissed her hair and rubbed her sides. “Was I too rough?”

“Mmm, not at all. If you have any other fantasies, you should run them by me,” she teased.

For a moment Dimitri trailed soft kisses along her shoulder in silence. Then, against the curve of her jaw, he breathed, “There was one.”

Her body gave a small shiver of interest. “Oh?”

Gently, he withdrew from between her legs and turned her around. His eye roamed her face, his own still tinted with the heat of his fervor.

“You are… absolutely breathtaking,” he whispered in awe. Byleth felt her face grow warmer, surprised by the earnest compliment. He tilted her chin up with the lightest of touches, kissing her as tenderly and chastely as though it were their first. It made her quiver with desire just as much as any of his aggressive kisses had.

Dimitri was likewise gentle as he slowly kissed his way down: down her throat, down her chest, until he was kneeling on the rug before her and grazing his mouth along the dip of her abdomen. She ran her fingers through his hair, her eyes half-lidded as she watched her king tend to her on his knees, and wondered if giving her a power trip had been intentional on his end.

“I would never have guessed you had these kinds of things on your mind back then.” She gave him a lazy smile as his mouth worked down one hip. When he nudged her thighs apart with his nose, she drew in a shaky breath and her next words were a moan. “I had you all wrong.”

His breath tickled her sensitive skin as he exhaled, sounding amused. “I gave in a few times, but I didn’t make a regular habit of it. Not that it excuses me, but… I’m glad it pleases you.” His voice dropped as he kissed the inside of her leg. Byleth bit her lip.

“It still worked out for you, didn’t—” Her voice caught as he moved up those last couple inches and _kissed_ her, open-mouthed and gentle. His lips worked over her carefully, curiously, with the same affection he had given her mouth.

A whine escaped her, and then a wet gasp as she felt his tongue swipe over her, back to front.

“That—That,” she stammered. “Again.”

He repeated, tentatively at first, and then more boldly. She rocked against him, teeth gritted as she tried to mind her strength—but then he found her clit, pressing and fondling and mimicking the touches of his fingers before, and she ground down against him with a strained, desperate shout.

Dimitri’s fingertips pressed into her skin, pulling her closer and encouraging her movements until she was leaning into him completely. She shakily hooked a knee over his shoulder, offering more of herself to him, and when that felt _good_ , she quickly did the same with the other, bracing her back against the wall as she sat astride his shoulders.

Byleth’s only regret was that he couldn’t talk like this, but she made up the difference. She chanted his name, low and gasping when his motions slowed into kisses, and then loud and broken when he sucked and probed. He touched and explored her like he was _starved_ for her, his tongue searching every inch of skin as he moaned against her, as pleased with his ministrations as she was.

She grew louder still when he pushed one finger inside her, and then another. In this position, she didn’t have much control and could only writhe against him in encouragement, but Dimitri, bless him, was always quick to accommodate, guessing what she wanted and how she wanted it.

Every time she glimpsed his face, he was watching her, his pupil wide and dark with desire. She began throbbing weakly around his fingers, her words a whisper as she gasped praise after praise and gripped his head between her thighs, tighter and tighter as he brought her closer to release with every swipe of his tongue and pump of his hand.

Again, she tried to imagine this happening years ago. Would he have been this bold? Or would this have been a guilty desire that he kept close to his heart even if they had been intimate at the time, too timid to propose such an obscene act?

Would he have taken her in the privacy of her dorm room in some late-night tryst, unknown to the dozen students nearby—or would he have caught her in the library, the greenhouse, maybe the knights’ hall when they were alone, and dropped to his knees just like this, ripping her shorts out of the way and eating her out with this same ravaging hunger—

“ _Fuck_ ,” she hissed.

Her whole body spasmed as she came, her voice loud and her fingers twisting tight in his hair. Dimitri didn’t so much as pause, continuing to lap up her mess with vigor until her sensitivity made it uncomfortable. When she pushed gently at his head, murmuring his name, he withdrew and lowered her into his lap with ease.

Panting, Byleth reclined against the wall as she took him in. He was a beautiful mess. His skin was shining and flushed, his chest heaving. Her eyes wandered down to where his cock stood between them, looking painfully erect. She felt her muscles give one more weak flutter, as if stubbornly insisting she was ready to go again.

Well… she might be too sore for that just yet, but there was no need to make him wait.

She brushed her fingertip over the head of his erection and felt him jerk. His breath hitched. She smiled.

“Be honest,” she teased. “Did you ever imagine my mouth on you?”

“No,” he said quickly, with so much force that her smile wavered in surprise. He caught her expression and frowned. “No,” he repeated more mildly. “It would have been too...” He trailed off, but Byleth thought she might have understood. It was one thing for him to picture himself pleasuring her so, which had already made him feel guilty—hopefully less so, now—but fantasizing about the opposite… Knowing him, he had probably regarded her too highly to do so.

She cupped his face, smiling at him fondly. “It’s okay.” Her fingertips trailed down his neck to grip his shoulders, pushing him backwards into the plush rug as she moved onto her knees. Her expression turned wicked as she slipped down his body, glancing kisses over his chest on her way to his hips. “You don’t have to imagine it.”


End file.
